Allegiant Proper Ending:)
by divergentgirl7145
Summary: This is what would happen if Tris and Uriah do not die and gives the book the ending everyone wanted. Four/Tris Uriah/Christina. Please Review! Rated T for Tris/Tobias
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys this is my first fan fiction on how I believe Allegiant should have ended. Please review and give me notes on my writing I love hearing from everybody. Thanks enjoy! I do not own divergent just a fan.**

**Chapter 1**

**Tris's POV (ALLEGIANT)** _She is dressed in the same clothes she wore the last time I saw her, Abnegation grey, stained with her blood, with bare arms to show her tattoo. There are bullet holes in her shirt; through them I can see her wounded skin, red but no longer bleeding, like she's frozen in time. Her dull blonde hair is tied back in a knot, but a few loose strands frame her face in gold._

_ I know she can't be alive, but I don't know if I'm seeing her now because I'm delirious from the blood loss or if the death serum has addled my thoughts or if she is here in some other way._

_ She kneels next to me and touches a cool hand to my cheek. _

_"Hello Beatrice," she says with a smile._

_ "Am I done yet?" I say unsure whether I actually say it or if I think it and she hears it._

_ "No," she says "You need to fight, fight to stay alive because Tobias needs you." _

_And with that my mother was gone. When she disappeared I heard footsteps and see the shadow of my brother Caleb, and then I drift off._

**_page break_ **

**Tobias POV** We arrive back to the empty compound when a thought comes to mind 'Where is everyone.' Suddenly I notice Cara with a bruised face and a bandage wrapped around her head.

"Where is everyone," I say. I begin to notice the blank expression on her face.

"F-Four I'm so sorry," She says.

"Where's Tris?" I ask with a worried look on most likely showing on my face.

"She's in surgery the doctors are trying to save her," she says.

"W-what happened?" I say tears welling up in my eyes.

"Tris and Caleb were in the hall when she took his place and went to the weapons room. Caleb ran back in and found her barely breathing and covered in blood. David shot her twice. He rushed out and brought her to the hospital."

I can barely breathe when I realize that I'm now crying.

**_6 Hours Later_**

I haven't left the side of her bed since I arrived back to the compound. I just watch her hoping she will awaken soon not talking to her is killing me.

I suddenly see her eyelids flutter open.

"Hi Tobias," she says in a quiet voice.

"Hi Tris, how are you feeling?" I say.

"Well, I'd be lying if I said ok so I'll tolerable. How long have I been under?" she says.

"Only about six hours."

"Ok."

"The doctor said you can't have visitors until you're released but that's only a few days away."

"Good I'm glad I cant wait to see Christina."

"Yeah she's been asking about you non-stop and so have Zeke and Shauna."

"Oh how are they?"

"Good I was waiting to tell you but Uriah has been making some improvements in his condition since they arrived. Doctors said there is a chance he may wake up soon."

"Oh I'm so happy because I know Christina was seriously broken after that."

"Yeah well you should get some rest, and I'll be back when you wake up."

I give her a firm kiss on the forehead before leaving.

**Please review. Hope you enjoy will update soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi this is chapter 2 please review so I know how it is but please can I get at least two reviews and then I will write even more. Thanks and I do not own Divergent so disclaimer.**

"Hi Tobias" she says in a quiet voice.

"I was really worried Tris you weren't supposed to be in the weapons lab why did you go instead of Caleb?"

"I went because I remember you saying how he was doing it to sacrifice out of love, but I soon realize it was guilt so I went instead."

I sigh "I should've known you were going to do something like that I should have never left."

"No you needed to go and help people I'm sorry I should've told you. I remember what you said about how I'm purposely trying to put myself in harms way. Just please don't be mad at me I'm so sorry.

I pondered her words for a moment. I did say that but honestly now that I almost lost her I just want to be by her side at all times. "Yes but now that I almost lost you I just never want to leave you." I feel tears burning the back of my eyes.

"I'm sorry Tobias I never new how much it would affect you."

I lean forward and kiss her firm but loving. "Well now you do and promise you won't put yourself in harm's way please Tris I would die without you."

"I promise" she says.

I spend the next few days explaining what went on with Peter and how Uriah has finally woken up but is still not completely stable.

About 2 weeks later she is released from the hospital.

PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK

We finally were able to leave the hospital and the first thing I do is show her the apartment I live at in the city.

"I love it," she exclaims. "Well good because you will be living here with me. And also Christina lives up a floor and Zeke, Shauna, and Uriah live down on the bottom two. She has a happy look on her face and I'm glad she did not protest.

"When can we all hangout I'm finally feeling better and want to see them?" she says.

"Well we have plans to go see them today but just layer up I have a feeling Zeke will want to play Truth or Dare as an I'm glad you're not dead party(sick humor).

"Ok great."

PAGE REAKPAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGEK BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK

**TRIS POV**

"Hey," everyone says to each other when we arrive.

"Soooo who is ready for a game of truth or dare?" Zeke excitedly asks.

"I am" we all say

"So since this is my apartment I will go first," Uriah says with an evilish grin on his face.

"Tris truth or dare?" he asks.

** Hi so I was wondering if everyone could possibly take a second to leave a review and as soon as i get a review I will post the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys sorry for the delay I was having computer problems thanks for the reviews. I will try to write more often so without further ado I present Chapter 3.**

**Tris POV**

_"Tris Truth or Dare," he says._

"Truth."

"How many times have you and four done it?" he says winking. Right now I want to smack him that's so embarrassing.

"Once" I say a deep shade of red taking over my face.

"ONCE!" they yell.

"Yes now drop the topic." Tobias says in his harshest instructor voice. None of them say another word.

"K Christina T or D"

"Dare"

"I dare you tell us who you like most or have a crush on in the room,"

She mumbles something but no one hears.

"What?"

"Uriah" she says looking as red as the ketchup at lunch on choosing day in the dauntless compound.

Uriah looks up with a confused look then begins acting as if the floor is the most interesting thing in the world with a slight tone of red on his tan cheeks.

"Ok Zeke truth or dare."

"Dare"

"I dare you to go profess your love to the first person you see on the street."

Zeke rips of his shirt.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Tobias POV**

Around 11pm we decide we are done after all except Shauna are in just either bras and underwear or boxers.

"Ok goodnight everyone" Tris says with the biggest smile on her face. I think how much her smile can make me the happiest person in the world. That's when I think just how much I need her. It is now dawning on me that I could've lost her without having her no how much I want and need her. I never imagine myself falling in love with someone so deeply that anything they say and do could affect you so much. I want her to know how much I love her. Scratch that. I NEED her to know how much I love her.

"Ok Trissy are you ready to go to bed you need to get lots of beauty rest because tomorrow will be a very busy day."

"Ok Toby, wait what is tomorrow?"

"You'll see it's a surprise" I hear her groan at the word surprise.

"UGHHHHHHHHHH I hate surprises." "I know but you'll love this one"

"Ok fine" I give her a passionate kiss on the lips and lay next to her until I hear her breathing going at a rhythmic pace. I get up and call Christina.

"Hello," she says in a groggy voice.

"Christina listen closely no questions asked. Tomorrow you are going to take Tris out to the mall and keep her busy until 3:30. Once it is 3:30 I need you to bring her to Kings Italian restaurant and be there by 4:30 at the latest I know you know where it is so just go and drop her off. Do you understand?"

"Yes but what-. I cut her off. "No questions. Thank you Christina. I hang up the phone and dial Zeke.

"Hi man what's up,"

"Zeke I need you to come with me to the jewelry store tomorrow don't tell Shauna."

"Ok I'll see you tomorrow then goodnight." He says.

"Thank you Zeke bye." I finally lay down but don't fall asleep for like 30 minutes because of the nerves in my stomach. _What if she says no. What if she's not as in love with me. What if she's not ready. **STOP! **_I yell inside my head she will say yes._ I Hope._

**Thank you guys for reading. Once I hit 6 reviews I will post the next chapter. Thank you I enjoy your feedback. ~Bella **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys this is not an update. I will be deleting the last chapter because it is not well written but i need some ideas about dares and truths to do in the chapter so please p/m me or leave in the reviews. Thank you so much~~Bella**


End file.
